


One Last Time (Oneshot)

by GravityUniverse115



Series: SU has destroyed my life for the better [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A-Z, Alive Rose Quartz, Altered Mental States, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Assassination, Assault, Autistic Pearl (Steven Universe), Awkward Romance, Babbling, Battle, Battle Couple, Battlefield, Be Careful What You Wish For, Bi-Curiosity, Brave, Bravery, Brimming, Butterflies, Canon-Typical Behavior, Cliche, Clumsiness, Coping, Crisis of Faith, Danger, Dangerous, Disappointment, Disasters, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Epic, Epic Battles, Epic Love, Equal, Equality, Ethical Dilemmas, Eventual Romance, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Falling In Love, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fear, Fear of Death, Fear of Discovery, Final Battle, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay For You, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Gay disaster, Getting to Know Each Other, Girl Saves Girl, Having Faith, Heavy Angst, Home, Home Invasion, Hope, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurts So Good, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, IN SPACE!, Idiots in Love, Implied Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Just Friends, Kiss and Tell, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Leadership, Leaving Home, Lesbians in Space, Limbo, Loathing, Loneliness, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Faith, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, Magic-Users, Matter of Life and Death, Meant To Be, Mental Breakdown, Miracles, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morbid, Murphy's Law, Narcissism, Near Death, Near Future, Night Terrors, No Incest, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, One Night Stands, One Shot, One-Sided Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), One-Sided Relationship, Open Relationships, Open to Interpretation, Outer Space, PTSD Pearl, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Peace, Pearl-centric (Steven Universe), Physiology, Please Don't Kill Me, Power Dynamics, Practice Kissing, Pre-War, Presumed Dead, Pride, Problems, Psychological Drama, Punching, Rage, Random & Short, Rating: PG13, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Renegade Pearl, Romance, Ruthless, Sad Pearl (Steven Universe), Sarcasm, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Self-Worth Issues, Separation Anxiety, Short One Shot, Slow Romance, Sobbing, Social Anxiety, Something Made Them Do It, Sorry Not Sorry, Space Battles, Spice, Strained Relationships, Suggestive Themes, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tragic Romance, True Mates, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbians, Vines, Vulnerability, War Era, We Just Love Each Other, Worth It, Worth Re-Reading, Worthless, brilliant, cracked - Freeform, disastrous, fractured, fragments, numb, tall woman, they're yelling at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUniverse115/pseuds/GravityUniverse115
Summary: Pearl and Rose have a talk before the war
Relationships: Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pearl/Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond
Series: SU has destroyed my life for the better [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009767
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	One Last Time (Oneshot)

It was late at night. The Crystal Gems were preparing for one of their biggest battles. Everything is riding on this. Either they'll be free from the Diamond Authority or pay the price. There was no room for mistakes. Which is why Pearl and Rose Quartz decided to scout out the land, the Strawberry Battlefield. If they can learn the layout of it then they can have some sort of strategy

They were casually walking around, checking every square inch of the field. Neither said a word for quite sometime. That is until they took a break. The two sat on the ground next to each other. "Isn't this amazing Pearl? We're so close to freedom." Her eyes glistened in the moonlight. Filled with life, wonder, hope. Pearl simply stared at her, mouth hung open. Pearl couldn't help but admire her. She was always so beautiful. Her hair gently blowing in the wind. Pearl froze up for a few seconds, getting caught up in the moment. A hint of blush appeared on her cheeks. Rose took noticed and turned with a confused face. "Pearl?" She giggled. "Are you okay?"

Pearl snapped out of her daze, leaving her a bit flustered. "Uh..um...yes. I-I'm fine." She quickly turned her head and looked at the ground. 20 seconds passed and Pearl spoke up. "Aren't you...scared? I mean, one flaw and it's all over."

"I know it's risky. But if we don't do anything, we'll never have the life we dreamed of. I want to make sure you and Garnet will be safe." Pearl sighed and closed her eyes, head tilted down. Then Rose had an idea. "Come on, I want to show you something." The two stood up from where they sat. Rose grabbed her hand and floated upwards. They land on a floating platform, high in the sky. They can see the entire field and then some. The bright full moon shone down on them. Pearl wasn't as fascinated with Earth as much as Rose was. But it did have its perks. Even she couldn't deny how amazing the view was. And best of all, she was with her favorite person in the galaxy

They sat on the edge of the platform. "Rose...thi-this is absolutely beautiful." Rose laughed at her comment and sighed

"Pearl....I need to talk to you about something. If anything happens, promise me you'll get everyone to safety." Pearl's smile faded away 

"B-But what about you?..." Rose turned and gave a sorrowful smile

"I'm gonna stay and fight for this planet. You don't have to do this with me." Tears ran down her face as she continued to smile 

Pearl widened her eyes, pupils shrinking. She became completely horrified. Her eyes welled up with tears. "What are you talking about?! I want to!" She stood up to make her point

Rose stood up as well. "I know you do. Please understand. If we lose, we'll be killed. And if we win, we can never go home."

Pearl's face softened a little. The tears started flowing out. She let out a small chuckle. "Why would I ever want to go home...if you're here?"

Rose couldn't help but laugh despite the situation they're in. She extended a hand out to Pearl. Much to Pearl's dismay. The gem glanced up at Rose and then back at her hand to make sure it was okay. She hesitated slightly but eventually held onto it. The two interlocked fingers while smiling at each other. Then Rose whispered something. "My Pearl, you're wonderful." Pearl blushed deeply

Suddenly Rose pulled her closer to her body. She spun Pearl around then dipped down. The two shared a laugh, having the time of their lives. While they got lost in each other's eyes, Pearl leaned forward. Catching Rose off guard, Pearl went for a deep passionate kiss. Rose closed her eyes, now enjoying the moment. As they held the kiss, their bodies started glowing

Suddenly forming into a singular entity. In a flash, Rainbow Quartz had appeared. She stared up at the stars, tears still rolled down her face. She let out a relieved sigh. Then, everything stood still

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short. I had a deadline for this and had to rush. I hope the quality is still good though! Criticism is always accepted. And if you liked this, feel free to check out some of my other stuff! See y'all next time!


End file.
